The Nightmare Virus
by Clara-The-Nerd
Summary: The Nightmare Virus Will Kill All In Her Way To Get To Her Goal. But Will She Succeed?
1. The Beginning

The Nightmare Virus Floated Around In Withered Freddys Head. "The Main Control Panel... Let's Have Some Fun" She Grinned.

"Withered Freddys Consciousness Awoke In A Asylum Room With Serveral Beds. "What On Earth?" He Said.

Suddenly, Withered Bonnie Appeared Too. "W-W-Where A-Are W-We?" He Asked.

"Dunno."

Meanwhile, And Walked Towards And . "Join Us... Join Us..."

And Escaped.

"Oh Pity." The Nightmare Virus Frowned. "Well, I'm Gonna Catch Em Before I Move Onto The Toys."


	2. Loss Of A Pirate

Withred Bonnie Walked Around In The Asylum Like Room. "Freddy, Where Are We?"

"No Idea." Answered.

Sat In A Cabinet With W. Foxy.

"What's Happened To Them?"

"I Got No Idea Lass. But I'll Protect Ye." Exited The Cabinet.

"FOXY NO!"

Appeared In The Asylum Like Room. "Freddy? Bonnie? Where I Be?"


	3. Let's NOT Eat!

Breathed Loudly. "Oh God... Foxys Dead... I'm Next.." When Suddenly, Peered In. "I-I'm Fine."

"Really?"

"Nope." Touched And Her Arm Began To Turn Black. It Spread Across Her Chest, Other Arm A"nd Legs, Before Finally Covering Her Head. The Black Cracked And Black Shards Fell On The Ground Before Dissapearing.

Appeared In The Asylum Like Room. "W-What Happened?"

Looked At "Did You Get Taken Too?"

"Taken?"

"One Touch, And Your Here."

"Oh. Well, I Was Taken..."


	4. The First Toy Gone

All The Withereds Looked Out A Window. This Window Was Freddys Eyes.

Meanwhile, Looked At The Stage, Her Gaze Firmly On Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy Got Off The Stage And Walked Towards . "Get To Parts And Services, Scrap Girl!"

Slapped Toy Freddy And Toy Freddy Began The Transformation.

Toy Bonnie Ran Towards , But Stopped And Ran Back To The Stage.

Toy Freddy Appeared By The Withereds.


	5. Goodbye, Mr Guitar Man

Toy Bonnie Fell To His Feet. "Freddy! No!"

Toy Chica Ran Over. "Oh My...Freddy...Your Alive!"

Toy Freddy Just Touches Toy Bonnie.

Toy Bonnie Screams. "RUN!"

Toy Chica Runs Off.

Meanwhile, Withered Chica Touches The Window. "Oh My."

"I-I-I-I-I'm Sorry Chica." Toy Freddy Touches Withered Chicas Shoulder

Withered Chica Sighs. "I-It's Ok..."

Toy Freddy Sighs. "No It's Not. Are You Ok?"

"It's Nothing. I'm Just...Forget It!"

"Ok, Ok!"


	6. No More Balloons

**Authors Note: Incase Anyone Is Wondering There Are Grammatical Errors Because Of A Small Thing Called A IPad Keyboard. Also I'm Actually Getting Rid Of Two Charaters, So It's Gonna Be Longer Than Usual. Enjoy! - Clara**

BB And JJ Were Hanging Out.

"Hey Sis Look- Bonnie? Shouldn't You Be Onstage?

JJ Noticed Toy Bonnies Strange Behaviour And Ran Off.

BB Shrugged. "So What's Up?"

Toy Bonnie Tilted His Head To The Side.

"Uh... Bonnie..."

Toy Bonnie Touched BB.

Toy Bonnie Watched. "I'd Never Do _That_!"

"Well, You Are" Withered Bonnie Sighed.

Meanwhile, BB Stood Aside JJs 'Body'.

JJ And BB Appeared.

JJ Headed Towards Mangle. "Join Us"


	7. The Chase (And Update)

**Authors Note: I Have Recieved Two Reviews From A User Called Neon Lololol. Just A Quick Message For Them: It's Called An A IPad. Leave This Story Alone If You Can't Be Nice. Also, Check YOUR English.**

 **Anymore Reviews By Neon WILL BE IGNORED.**

 **Also I Use Incorrect Spelling For Mangle Because I Think She Has Bad Pronunciation Of Things So Bad Spelling Symbolises That.**

 **Sorry For The Short Chapter!**

 **\- Clara**

Mangle Scrambled Onto The Roof. "L-Leve Mi Alon!"

JJ Tilted Her Head To The Side. "Why?"

Meanwhile, BB Watched Through The Window. JJ Was Crying.

Hugged JJ. "Hope This Helps."

JJ Smiles. "Thanks!"

Meanwhile, The Other JJ Was Chasing Mangle.


	8. The End

**AUTHORS NOTE: This Is The End.**

All The Corrupted Animatronics Stood Outside.

"The World Is **MINE!** " The Nightmare Virus Screamed.

There Was No Hope.

Most Humans Were Corrupted.

The Rest Were Made Slaves.

The Nightmare Virus Sat On Her Throne, In A Castle, Surrounded By A World Of Agony And Death.

The Nightmare Virus Had Found Her Kingdom.

 **THE END**


End file.
